Temerity
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. The vampires risk being overrun when an ancient magic threatens to be unleashed once more. In a quest to kill the one responsible, two vampires will find an unlikely ally, who may be the only one who can save them from this threat. The only question is, is she willing to face old demons? -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Miscreant

**Temerity**

_Chapter One_

-Miscreant-

Six dark haired males sat at a round table, their crimson eyes full of wisdom and irritation at the situation they were being forced to deal with. Each of them had a different black design in their red depths, since it was distinctive for each individual in their clan. "We can't ignore it anymore." One spoke, a frown marring his features.

"We haven't been ignoring it." Another spoke angrily, glaring across the table. He had dark stress lines on his face, obvious from the downcast expression he wore most of the time. "Hajime isn't exactly _easy_ prey."

"Well he is in your sector Fugaku. We thought this would be handled by now." A man with longer, spikier black hair than the others said.

One of the younger men scoffed. "I don't see you doing anything about it either Madara, and it borders with your own sector. So you're equally as useless."

"Sasuke." The man beside him sighed. The two looked similar, though he looked more like the man with the stress lines, as he had his own. "There's no need to be so condescending."

"Well it's true." Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the others.

"Alright, everybody just calm down." The last of the six sighed. "Izuna, Madara, please calm yourselves. No one is intentionally letting this psychopath go freely." He spoke, giving them room to intrude. When neither did he continued, "Fugaku, do you have any information on Hajime? Kakashi said he might have seen him in my own district. Do we know if he is still there for sure?"

Fugaku shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glared at the table. "No. He's slipping through the cracks and none of my police can seem to pin him down."

Izuna, the first one who'd spoken, cleared his throat, looking around the table. "It seems we need find someone who can track him and either bring him in or kill him. Whichever is more possible."

"He's getting stronger." Itachi informed them. "I think he's going after the Vampire Shards."

Everyone stiffened. "He wouldn't." Madara hissed, baring his fangs.

"There has to be a reason why he's able to be so evasive to our forces. We're the Vampire Police. We don't miss much, especially our own kind." Itachi argued. "And one's missing. It looks like he's going to be hitting each district."

"If he gets every single shard…" Obito frowned.

"We will be forced into servitude." Izuna said lowly. "By the new Vampire King."

They all hissed, looking around the shadows as if even mentioning the first vampire would bring him back into being. Fugaku slammed his fist on the table. "No! We destroyed that gem for a reason. We will not let it be reformed. It has already been proven that one man cannot rule us all."

Obito nodded. "Especially not by some sick bastard who killed his own brother."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, looking off as he rested his folded hands on the table. "Isn't he…descended from the Vampire King of Old?" he asked, glancing back at the other heads.

"Yes." Madara clipped. "Which is why the piece of filth thinks he is worthy."

"He also killed the human mate of his brother, her child too." Izuna seethed, appearing disgusted. It didn't matter that they were vampires, killing a defenseless woman was sickening no matter what.

Fugaku pursed his lips together, "The child's body was never found."

"Well it couldn't have survived an onslaught like that. Not to mention a half-breed could never have lasted this long without being discovered." Madara argued.

"Look!" Sasuke finally barked, baring his fangs at the elders. "I have a suggestion for someone we could send to find him. My grandsons are very capable. I would send my son, but he guards the shard in my sector. Seeing as they are what Hajime is after, I need him to protect it. I have two other grandsons who we can send to guard the others, or just for extra protection. But the two I have in mind would be able to take Hajime. Noriaki, the one I think most of you have heard of, is one of the strongest, most capable vampires alive, and that includes us. The other is Sanosuke. He's a young vampire, but he's extremely clever, and has never failed a task I have put before him." He informed them, seeing that they were all listening. When nobody disagreed, he continued. "I say we send them both and focus on protecting the shards while they do so."

The group remained quiet, Fugaku and Itachi exchanging a glance while Izuna and Madara consulted with one another softly. They straightened and met Sasuke's gaze, "If we didn't know any better, it seems like you are trying to further your own agenda young one. Why should we send one from your direct line and not our own?" Madara asked.

Izuna nodded. "Madara and I are the first two created vampires, so why don't we send our own spawn."

Obito scoffed. "What a stupid accusation." He glared at them. "We are all from the same line you old fools. None of us seek our own glory, we just want this traitor captured and destroyed before our world turns to chaos and takes the human world down with it. The rise of a new Vampire King would cause friction between both worlds, which will only result in destruction. No one wants that. I second the plan from the young one."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated being called the young one. Sure he _was_ the youngest of the heads, but he was nearly five hundred years old, and Madara and Izuna were only nine hundred, so it wasn't like he was wet behind the ears. Fugaku nodded as well. "I concede to the plan as well." He lifted his hand to join Obito. Itachi did the same, and the four looked to the elders, who frowned with displeasure.

"I only hope these two can get the job done." Izuna warned. "Because we are running out of options."

Sasuke nodded, taking a deep breath. "I will inform them of this great task and the trust that they have received from you."

They all nodded before standing from their chairs, lifting their hands to their mouths and biting down with their fangs to draw blood. They held their hands over their glasses of wine and let the red life drip into the mixture. When they finished, each shifted their glass to the right and then picked up the new glass, drinking the contents. With the final ceremony complete the six went their separate ways, Sasuke staring forward as he tried not show his worry of what were to happen if his grandsons failed.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the steps of a glorious mansion. It was a lavish abode, decorated beautifully even on the outside. He knocked loudly on the door, waiting until one of the maids answered. She was dressed in black, with a white apron and white headband. Her black hair contrasted with her pale skin, and she stepped aside, allowing him entrance. "Master Sasuke. It is always good to see you." She said, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Your son is this way." She said, leading him from the foyer and into one of the main living rooms. When they came to a set of double doors, the maid knocked and waited until she received permission to enter. She opened the door and allowed Sasuke in, before leaving the two vampires to their privacy.

There sitting on one of the couches together was a dark haired man who looked much like Sasuke, though his hair was a bit spikier and his eyes a brilliant forest green instead of the elder vampire onyx. Beside him was a gorgeous pink haired woman, her jade depths dazzling to anyone who caught a glimpse. "Sasuke." Natsumi smiled, her fangs showing, though it only added to her dangerously beautiful look. "How nice of you to stop by. May we offer you some tea?"

"No thank you Natsumi. I do not plan on staying long." Sasuke sighed, taking a seat on the opposite couch from the pair. "As you both may know, I have recently come from a clan meeting."

Akito nodded. "Yes, I'm assuming you brought us news?"

He frowned. "Hajime has become an even bigger threat, and we have decided to act upon it by sending out two of our most promising younglings to hunt him down, while we focus on protecting our individual Vampire Shards."

"But father, I am the guardian of ours, I cannot-"

"Don't be so self-centered Akito, I am not speaking about you." Sasuke growled, making his son's mouth snap shut in surprise.

Natsumi frowned, lacing her fingers together in her lap. "You don't mean…" she trailed off, her gaze slanting into a glare. "No." she said sharply. "I forbid it. They are still young."

"They may be young, but they are more than capable. And this is their chance to prove themselves." Sasuke told her.

"You know they'd be more than willing Natsumi." Akito said.

"I said no." she hissed, bearing her fangs at the both of them before standing and storming out of the room.

Akito looked to his father. "You're still going to tell them, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Natsumi may say no all she wants, she cannot go against the entire council of Uchiha heads." Sasuke said, picking up a bell and ringing it. The maid from earlier entered the room, bowing before looking to the elder Uchiha.

"Yes Master Sasuke?" she asked.

"Bring me Noriaki and Sanosuke. I do not care if Natsumi tells you otherwise, I must speak with them." he ordered.

She bowed once more. "Yes Master Sasuke." She said, before leaving the room.

Akito shook his head. "Natsumi will not be happy about this."

"I do not care about your mate's happiness. She cannot coddle them any longer. Noriaki is already seventy, and Sanosuke sixty-eight. It's time they started to be allowed more freedom." He said.

"I agree." The younger man sighed. "Still, I do not enjoy the thought of having to placate her." he said as the door opened and in walked two of his sons. One had a wild, harsh look about him, his jade eyes full of mischief. The second was nearly a carbon copy of Sasuke in his younger years, though his eyes were the same shade of green as his father's.

The two seemed slightly surprised to see their grandfather there, but the elder dark haired man was the first one who spoke. "What." He demanded.

"Your grandfather has something he wishes to discuss with you." Akito said, standing. "So sit down and listen while I go calm your mother." He ordered, leaving the room.

Sanosuke glanced after him, before obediently taking a seat on the couch. Noriaki followed after a second, still not seeming pleased on his elder's visit. "As I'm sure you both know, the Hajime situation is getting worse." Sasuke began.

"I've heard." Noriaki quipped. "But why is that our problem? I thought he was in great-grandfather's district."

"It's our problem because we have reason to believe that he is going after the Vampire Shards. One is missing, and as he is a descendant of the Vampire King, it explains why he has been able to evade our forces for so long." Sasuke continued. "So I nominated the two of you to go after him."

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Grandfather…are you serious?" he asked, understanding the compliment he was giving them in giving them such a task.

"But we're like kids." Noriaki argued, his confusion only growing. "Why would they let us go after someone strong enough to evade all six vampire heads?"

"Because we have faith in you." Sasuke said simply. "You two are the most promising younglings in the Uchiha Clan, and I have no doubt that you can track him down and bring him in. And while you two are doing that, the rest of us will be increasing our guard on the rest of the shards, to make sure that he doesn't get any more."

Noriaki sighed. "That sounds like a lot of work."

"If you would rather I just give the mission to Sanosuke I will." The elder Uchiha said.

"He'll do it Grandfather." Sanosuke said, giving his brother a hard look. "He'd be a fool not to."

Noriaki scoffed. "What do we get when we succeed?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "Respect." He said. "And if that's not enough, your names will be known in our history."

"Well that sucks." He grumbled, getting up and heading out of the room. "Whatever. I'll pick up the mess you old farts made." He said, before disappearing.

Sanosuke shook his head. "I am grateful for this opportunity Grandfather, thank you." he said, rising as Sasuke did the same.

"Just don't fail. You two are even lucky they considered it, much less accepted to let you two lead the mission." Sasuke said as they headed out of the drawing room.

"We won't Grandfather, I promise." The younger vampire said, walking his elder out. When he turned around to go and find his brother, he halted, seeing his mom standing there with an extremely disgruntled expression on her face.

"You can't go." She said, crossing her arms. "It's too dangerous."

"You want me to defy the council?" he asked.

Natsumi glared at him. "You're just a child! How could they allow you to do this?!"

He sighed. "Mother, Nori and I can do it. It's just like hunting down another rogue who's breaking the law."

She shook her head. "He is not. He's a sick bastard who murdered his own brother and then his brother's lover and child. He raped her and then tore her to shreds."

"Then when we find him, Nori and I will kill him." he said.

"But what if you don't." she frowned.

Sanosuke had to keep from growling at her, since she was beginning to frustrate him. "Are you saying Nori and I are incapable of tracking him down?"

"I never said that." She hissed back. "What if he kills you?!"

"Then it was my time to go, and I went out fighting!" Sanosuke said, baring his fangs, his eyes turning red. They weren't as developed as his father of grandfather's, only having three tomoe, but he knew the rest would come with age. "Why can't you just let me prove myself?! I know I can do it mom, even without Nori I could do it. And when I do, nobody else in the clan can question my abilities, or second-guess my decisions."

Natsumi glared at him. "Then just do what you want Sanosuke! Since you will do so anyways!" she barked back, turning and leaving him in the hall, though it was mostly so he wouldn't see her cry.

Sanosuke growled, nearly trembling in his rage as he made his way upstairs. He went to his room and got ready, changing into an all black outfit and grabbing his sword, before getting out the rest of his gear. "Did mother try to get you to stay as well?" he asked, sensing his older brother in the doorway.

"Naw, I just missed her. But she knows I can handle myself." He shrugged, adjusting his belt.

He grit his teeth as he finished preparing for the journey, willing his eyes to change back to green. And when they did, he placed his stoic mask back onto his façade before facing the other vampire. "Consider yourself lucky then." He said. "Ready to go?"

"Unfortunately." He sighed, checking his sword before leaving with his brother. "So how are we going to find this asshole."

"Start at the beginning." Sanosuke said. "We find out more about his past, figure out his motives for killing his brother and raping the lover, etcetera. And then we track his movements and try to predict where he will be next. If we can beat him to the next shard he'll be going after, we can catch him by surprise and kill him."

Noriaki nodded, scratching his head. "So where's the beginning?"

Sanosuke looked at him. "The Archives."

"Shit." He cursed. "Are we going to have to break in there?"

"How else are we going to make this mission fun?" he smirked.

Noriaki grumbled. "But I hate homework."

Sanosuke chuckled. "I know, but it won't take too long. And the Archives are well enough protected that we can work throughout the day if we must."

"You're right." He nodded. "So let's get going."

"Yes, let's." Sanosuke said, before they sped up, off towards the Vampire Archives. Sanosuke only hoped they found something quickly, and that it didn't take too long for them to find Hajime. He hated leaving on a bad note with his mother, but he hated her doubt of him even more. And so he would do everything in his power to prove to her that he was just as capable as his brother. If he could do that, not only would she get off his back, but she would finally stop babying him, something that he had been working towards for over a decade.


	2. Beauty in the Beast

**Temerity**

_Chapter Two_

-Beauty in the Beast-

Talia sighed as she straightened, shielding her eyes from the blistering sun that shown down on the field. She was a thin, willowy woman, with golden blonde locks that could only be described as the color of sunshine. Her hair fell around her, stopping at her waist and resting against the simple blue knee-length dress she wore. She had the front pulled up, using it to hold the tomatoes that she'd picked, since there was an underskirt. "What a hot day…" she mused to herself as her amber depths searched around. She headed back towards her kart and carefully placed the tomatoes in one of the crates.

She went over her haul for the day, and when she was sure she'd gotten enough of everything she began to pull it back towards the small abode on the edge of the field. When she reached the house, a white haired woman walked out, looking around with a straw hat sitting atop of her head. When her violet gaze landed on the blonde she smiled. "Talia! I've got Penelope ready, so all we need to do is strap the cart on."

"That's great!" Talia called back, settling the kart before she grabbed more of the crates and loaded them up, while Hikari brought a Clydesdale from the side of the house and began to hook her up. "We got some good produce." Talia smiled, tying it all down for the trip to the market.

"Good. Hopefully we sell it all so that we can buy some groceries and a few more seeds. I want to begin prepping for the next harvest as soon as possible." The white haired woman said.

"Me too. So you ready to head out?" Talia asked.

"More than ready." Hikari said, getting into the kart and taking the reins. She motioned the horse forward once Talia was seated next to her, and they began their journey to town. "Thanks for helping, by the way. It would have taken be twice as long to move those heavy crates." She laughed.

The blonde nodded, giving her friend a bright smile. "Of course. It's my pleasure. After all, it's much easier for me to do it than you, so I don't mind."

Hikari smiled. "Still, I don't what I would have done if you hadn't come along. Who knows what would have happened to me and Kai. And with him deciding to go off and make his way in the world, I'd probably have gotten married to one of the local boys just to have help with the farm."

"Well you never know Hikari." Talia giggled. "One of those boys just may grow into the man you need." She shrugged, looking forward. "You've just become a woman, and boys mature so much slower than girls."

She sighed. "Perhaps. But if I marry I have to leave you and Kai, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. You two are all I've ever known." She said.

"Whenever you meet the right one, you will know, and nothing can hold you back from being with them." She said, relaxing back against the seat.

Hikari looked at the other woman. "Have you ever met the right one?"

Talia shook her head. "No…I haven't, but I really haven't been looking. Men…do terrible things." She said softly, looking off as a deep sadness resonated through her.

She frowned, returning her violet gaze to the road. "But not all of them…right?" she asked. "I mean…Kai is a good man."

The blonde looked back at Hikari, snapping out of her daze. "Of course he is. He's a wonderful, kind man." She smiled. "But I could never feel that way about Kai, you know that." She laughed. "It would be so inappropriate."

"Not really, but I can see your point." Hikari chuckled. The town came into view then, and as they entered the marketplace, both women looked for a spot they could set up their kart. Locating one, they pulled over to it, and while Hikari tied up Penelope, Talia got things set up so that they could begin their day of selling produce.

About ten hours later, Hikari was counting out their change. "Today was a great day." She said with a smile. "We have enough for seeds, food, and to put away for an emergency."

"That's fantastic Hikari." Talia beamed. "Well how about you go ahead and get the shopping done while I load us back up?" she asked. The white haired woman nodded, heading off towards the other stores. Talia began getting their things together, making sure nothing would slide around, and they'd have room for whatever Hikari bought. She stopped suddenly, turning around and searching down the street. Her eyes shifted up, seeing the sun was already dipping below the forest trees. She looked around once more before slamming the gate back up and locking it into place.

Penelope moved a bit anxiously, though Talia tried to calm her before walking after where she'd seen Hikari go. She definitely needed to find her friend and hurry them home, because nothing good happened after dark.

* * *

Noriaki tossed back another drink, letting out a content sigh as he and his brother sat at a beef pot stand where they were grabbing some new cuisine. "Thank God it's night. I thought I was going to die of boredom in that inn."

"You could have simply slept, like most people do." Sanosuke replied, sipping at his own beverage.

"I did sleep." He countered. "I just couldn't for long. Sleeping near humans makes me uneasy." He grumbled, tearing into his rare steak. "So," he leaned over slightly to look at the map they had laid between them. "Where are we checking next?"

"The only other village mentioned in the Archives that Hajime's family had a place is here." Sanosuke pointed to spot on the map. "It's supposedly been abandoned for about a century, but we might find something in one of the rooms. The only downside is it's out in the country, so no inns are nearby. We'll have to either find a place in the house to stay, or dig ourselves a hole."

"How far is it in the woods?" he grumbled, looking to circle on the map. He grimaced, "Holy shit. That's so far, why the hell is it so remote."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Privacy, idiot."

Noriaki hissed at his brother subtly before he blinked and sniffed the air, glancing back. "What is that fragrant aroma?" he wondered, searching the crowd before he glimpsed the source. "Oh my, oh my." His grin turned into a devious smirk. "That may just be the hottest human I have ever seen." He said, watching the white haired woman be led off by a blonde.

"We don't have time for your shenanigans Nori." Sanosuke told his brother, though his green gaze was on the blonde woman.

"Whatever." He said, tossing some money on the counter and heading off after her. "I've been cut off for two weeks now. I need some hot, amazing sex."

"Noriaki." Sanosuke hissed lowly, following him. "What am I supposed to do while you fuck her?"

"Not my problem." He smirked, slowing his pace when the two got onto a cart and headed out.

The younger man tried to hide his victory. "Look, they're leaving, and we should too. You can find some other girl later to take out your frustration on."

Noriaki only chuckled, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders as he pointed after them. "Dear brother, look which way they are headed. To our next destination."

His gaze narrowed. "I hate you." he muttered.

"I know." Noriaki snickered, heading after them, before disappearing into the trees.

Sanosuke followed behind his brother, hoping that these women lived far enough away to make it valid for them to be staying with them.

* * *

Talia peeked out of the window, her eyes narrowing slightly as she searched the darkness of the trees in the distance. "Is everything okay Talia?" Hikari asked, coming in from the kitchen and giving her friend and odd stare. The blonde blinked and dropped the curtain, before looking back and smiling.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Is dinner ready?"

Hikari nodded, still seeming wary, but didn't say anything as they both went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "What a productive day, huh?" Talia said, starting with the soup the white haired woman had prepared.

"Very." Hikari smiled, getting her own portion. "I wish every day we went to market was like this one. We'd be set for the year, and Kai could come home." She sighed, seeming to sadden. "It kills me how much I miss him sometimes."

Talia reached over, placing her hand over hers. "I know…I know you miss him. He's the only family you have left. If you want, I can go get him and bring him home, and I can go get us some money." She smiled slightly, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Sometimes we just need the men in our life."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that Talia. I know Kai will come back to us, he always did when he wandered off as a kid." She laughed slightly. "I'm just not used to not seeing him every day, but I'll get better at it. If you were to leave I'd be even sadder. You're like a sister to me, despite the age difference." She smiled once more.

They continued their dinner, enjoying small talk until Talia froze in her eating. She got up from her seat and hurried out of the kitchen, startling Hikari. "Talia?" she called, following after her.

"Stay inside." The blonde ordered, grabbing a shotgun that was propped up beside the door. She kicked the door open before cocking the gun and holding it up as her eyes narrowed on a particular spot in the woods. "If you don't get off my property _right_ now I will shoot you!" she yelled loud enough for both Sanosuke and Noriaki to hear.

They ducked a bit, looking at one another. "What the hell, she couldn't have seen us right?" Noriaki whispered harshly. "We're way too far away."

"There's no way." Sanosuke agreed. "But there isn't another person anywhere near, or we would have smelled them." he glanced back at her. "Maybe she's one of those humans with good instincts? I did notice her looking around in near paranoia the entire way back here."

"She's a _human_." Noriaki sneered. "That would be impossible. The only thing I can smell is her and her delicious friend."

Sanosuke opened his mouth to respond but gasped, grabbing his brother and dragging him to the side as a shot blasted into the tree that was right behind them where Noriaki's head had been. "I said get off my property!" Talia ordered once more, walking off the porch and somewhat towards them. "You will leave now!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Sanosuke hissed. "We shouldn't even be out here. We could be halfway to the house by now."

"Appeal to her humanity?" the dark haired man shrugged, unable to think of anything else.

"And say what?" he growled. "That we're travelers that just need a place to stay for the night?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

Noriaki nodded, standing and throwing his hands in the aim. "We're sorry Miss! We're just weary travelers in need of a place to stay for the night!" he called, ducking when she shot at him once more.

Talia stopped nearly ten feet away from him, her glare turning icier. "I said, get off my property or the next one will blow your head off."

Sanosuke sighed and stood as well, though he didn't take on a stance of pleading or helplessness. "Please excuse my brother, he's an idiot." He said loud enough for her to hear. "We will leave your property, and are sorry for causing you alarm." He told her, inwardly smiling at his way of manipulating the situation so that they could continue with their mission. He grabbed his brother's arm. "Let's go." He said, tugging on him just as the smell of the human Noriaki got became stronger. He refrained from growling as he looked over and saw the white haired woman standing in the doorway of the house, watching the entire exchange.

Noriaki smirked, his gaze remaining on the white haired woman. Talia's serious façade turned into a small sneer and she sliced her fingernail across her skin, causing the crimson red to clot as it bled. Both men stiffened, their eyes threatening to turn to red as they looked back at Talia. The scent of her blood was the most intoxicating and heavenly scent either of them had ever encountered. It was almost arousing how delicious it smelled. "Since I have your attention now. Go away. There's no need for you to be here or something bad is going to happen to you."

"I said we would leave and we are." Sanosuke snapped, irritated with his sudden thirst. His grip on his brother's arm tightened. "Let's _go_ Noriaki."

The elder didn't move, his gaze transfixed on the red he was seeing. "It's mouthwatering…" he whispered, though Talia cocked the gun once more in warning. Noriaki looked up, going with his brother before his instinct fully took over. He'd never felt so overcome with thirst, not since his first feeding. When they were out of sight, they sped off towards their destination. "What the hell…" he trembled, trying to breathe. "I can still smell it."

Sanosuke grimaced. "I can taste it." he said. "Every fiber of my being wants to go back and just…devour her." he glanced at him. "She has to know what we are. How else would she have known to draw blood?"

"How could she have known…" he paused. "Okay…we were creeping in the bushes…at night…I can see how that was a bad idea now." Noriaki sighed. "I wasn't thinking with my head, only my dick, but now I'm so thirsty. Why are we running away from her again?" he wondered, looking to his brother.

He stopped then, Noriaki doing the same. "I…I don't know." He blinked. "Technically…we could kill her easily, especially between the two of us."

"We don't even have to kill her." Noriaki smirked. "We could take her and just keep her for ourselves, and drink from her all the time. Like a pet and the sweetest honey all in one package, cause' she was cute."

Sanosuke sighed. "Well we can't do that now, we have a mission to finish. Perhaps afterwards, when our task is complete and we can take her home." He nodded.

"Just a quick bite?" Noriaki wondered, glancing back towards where the farmhouse was.

Sanosuke followed his gaze, unable to stop the longing that filled him, nor the watering of his mouth at just the thought of tasting her. "And what of the white haired one? Hikari? Are you still going to have her tonight if we go back?" he asked, not believing he was even considering this.

"Huh?" Noriaki blinked. "Oh right…right…the outwardly hot one." He had to think, but he just looked confused. "I can't even think."

"Maybe it's best if we just continue." He suggested. "The last thing we need is to make a mistake…though she smelled so good…like what Heaven might taste like." He swallowed, feeling his throat dry.

They both glanced back before shaking their heads. "Damn, what the hell." Noriaki seethed. "Let's just go and check out that estate. There's got to be a clue about finding Hajime there."

"You know we wouldn't even be experiencing this is you hadn't gotten all horny." Sanosuke grumbled as they resumed their journey.

"I said I was sorry!" Noriaki snapped back. "I couldn't help it, and you can't deny that just smelling that was probably the most amazing thing to happen our entire lives."

He scoffed. "So."

"Let's just go." Noriaki said, before disappearing with his brother.


End file.
